No Regrets
by Rose-Wisteria
Summary: Sheena was a tough, beautiful female. Zelos was a carefree, handsome male. What happened between them on that snowy night will change their lives forever. No turning back. [Oneshot, SHEELOS SheenaZelos]


**Note to Readers: **My first one-shot in the Tales of Symphonia section! As always, this story will be on SHEELOS (Sheena/Zelos) and a bit of Orochi/Sheena (One-sided). Also, some hints of another pairing. Yes, in all ToS stories, there are spoilers so expect some in this one too. Not much to say more except read and review! I appreciate it!

* * *

**_The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances: if there is any reaction, both are transformed._**

**_-Carl Jung_**

**_No Regrets _**

**_By Potter29vo_**

**__**

A nice breezy day in Iselia that evening was like any other day, peace was ahead and there was never a day with sacrificing or discrimination ever again. Well, at least, with the new mayor. Collete was preparing dinner for the young red-haired girl that clear evening, thinking about what she might do with her life. Maybe becoming a teacher like Raine…

The beautiful girl with sparkling green eyes was usually helpful around the house and was always a big help to Collete and her father, Frank. Phaidra barely passed away recently, but Collete did not shred a tear. Her grandmother was happy, and had a good life so Collete promised herself not to shred anymore tears after Lloyd went on the journey to collect all the exspheres in the world. Collete watched as the eight-year-old child running around, passing out the dishes. It's been nine years already since he left and there was no sign of him…

"No, I mustn't have doubts. Lloyd is still alive, I could not lose hope in him." Collete told herself when there was knocking on her door. The child immediately ran over to open the door to greet the visitor.

A gasp was heard and Collete knew that something must have arrested Kaiya's attention and excited the female's wonder. "Mommy!" Kaiya jumped into her mother's arms as Collete went over to greet an old friend. The two older ladies faced one another with happy greetings on their face as well as the words spoken. Kaiya would not let go of her mother's hand ever since she came in the door.

"Sheena, how's Mizuho doing?" Collete asked as the two sat down for dinner. Collete was used to Sheena's early visits to late ones every two weeks. Sheena, who looked nine years younger in appearance still, tried her hardest to spend lots of time with her daughter.

Not trying to be nosy, Collete tried to stay away from the mother and daughter during their talks in the field. Being with Kaiya for these nine years had been priceless but also told her that Kaiya didn't want to be disturbed when she was with her mother. Dinner was quick and quiet as the two took the usual walk. Out of curiosity, Collete wondered why little Kaiya was born and raised in Iselia instead of Mizuho but this was nothing of her concern since she was merely a godmother to Kaiya.

"Mother…could you tell me that story again? The one with Father." Childish Kaiya pleaded as Sheena smiled. The two sat down near the bushes of the field in delicious green sward, the ones taken toward the chapel. Monsters were no more in this area as the two were perfectly safe from attacks since Sheena had put away her exsphere, maybe for good.

"Not today." Sheena's straightforward answer came as Kaiya's eyes shrunk with sadness. Not willingly enough to let her own daughter saddened by this, she began. The influence of the late sun changed Kaiya's bright flaming hair into a rusty dark-red color as Sheena started to put the story in the simplest form imaginable.

Flanoir was said to be the coldest and one of the beautiful cities in whole of Tethe'alla and this was indeed true. The city of endless snowflakes was the next destination of the group as Sheena sat in her room, thinking to herself. She glanced at the window and watched as Lloyd and Collete were talking outside in the cold weather.

* * *

_Altessa was injured, the world was at a time of destruction, and the numbers amounted to four of them were resting while the other four were escorting the doctor to Altessa's home. Before Sheena completely dozed off, someone knocked on her door. Sheena immediately jumped up at the sound of it. Putting aside Collete and Lloyd, who were chatting outside, this left only one person left._

_Sighing to myself, I walked silently across the room and answered the door. As expected, the most well known Chosen came in and started looking around the room in curiosity. The thing that he didn't really go into considerate was that it was in the middle of the night, the likely part of the day that someone might be sound asleep in their room. _

_"Do you mind? It is very late." Sheena demanded an answer from him as he continued to look around my room until both their eyes settled on the window of the room where they could see Collete and Lloyd talking to each other quite clearly. Sheena's usual gentle eyes darkened at the sight as he looked back at her._

_"They sure look happy together, don't they?" He asked as Sheena quickly sat on her bed, and covered her head deeply in her knees. Zelos quickly sat down by her side as he heard soft noises coming from her knees. Was Sheena actually crying? Zelos felt helpless at the point that he had to comfort her._

_The problem was his way of comforting was by making her mad so he did what the great Zelos did best and wrapped his arms around her. Sheena felt the embrace as she shrugged it off. She wasn't in the mood right now. Zelos sighed to himself. He was always good at cheering girls up since it was his thing, but Sheena was different. She was the only girl in the world that he met that he felt was for "real"._

_"Sheena, don't tell me you're actually jealous of those two out there!" Zelos decided if making her mad with movement weren't enough, maybe his usual remarks would go through her thick head. Zelos nearly smirked when he saw her flushed face looking madly up at him._

_"No, I'm not!" Zelos knew she was lying again. She could never show her emotions even if it hurts, so much like Collete. But on the plus side, her anger was easily shown and Zelos just barely accomplished that._

_"Sheena, there's only me and you in this room. Be honest with me for once!" Sheena wiped her watery eyes as she glared at Zelos for a split second before being sad and sullen again. Zelos knew he got her this time and she have to tell him what's on her mind._

_"I…it's…just…" The words would not leave Sheena as she hidden herself in the depth of her knees once more. Zelos thought of something to answer to this as he played with some of his hair._

_"Sheena, if you're so worked up about this, how about going for a walk for just a bit? Just the two of us, what do you say?" Sheena looked up again, her eyes still red._

_Managing to choke back tears, Sheena spoke softly. "You're not going to do anything funny are you?" Zelos gave a quick shake. Sheena didn't like the looks of this, but what choice does she have? She really wanted to get away from Collete and Lloyd, and since Zelos did offered, it would be really rude to decline. Sheena nodded, hoping not to regret her decision later on._

* * *

"Mommy, why do you always stop at this part?" Kaiya asked curiously as Sheena started brushing her daughter's smooth flaming hair. Sheena looked up at the sky as the sky steadily turned into a darker shade of blue and the last level beams of the sinking sun started to vanish. Kaiya couldn't stand her mother's sudden silence. She knew Auntie Collete very well, and when she gave that small giggle, it means something was wrong. Same with her mother, if she is quiet for lingering minutes, something was wrong.

"Nothing. Do you ever wonder about your father?" Sheena asked her daughter as she shook her head. The look on her daughter's face was very identical to herself, the look she knew so well… the one she had on whenever she is lying. More of the past memorizes engulfed Sheena, not willingly to tell more to her daughter.

* * *

_Usually at this time, the area would almost be completely empty and tonight, was no exception. The two walked through the empty land without speaking to one another until Sheena started speaking first. "Seeing me crying like that earlier must have been a 'one-in-a-lifetime' moment for you." Zelos started chuckling, as Sheena's change of color was obvious._

_"Well, yes and no. My hunnies do that a lot, but not you." Zelos expected her to get upset at his lack of words but she did not such thing._

_"I…I feel…lonely…" Sheena mumbled to herself as Zelos's eyes shot wide open._

_"Really?"_

_"No…I was just saying stuff…" Zelos smirked at her usual reaction, knowing that she would never admit anything like that. Fluffy stuff wasn't her thing, unlike all the other girls he'd been with and maybe this is why she felt so different from any other girl. But tonight, he must somehow change that…for the better or the worst._

_"Don't lie to me, I know you felt lonely when you saw those two together! Especially after the departure of Corrine and everything…" Sheena's eyes sparked up with new anger._

_"Don't talk about Corrine that way!" Sheena nearly screamed at Zelos as he backed down a bit before she looked down at her shoes in depression. "I'm sorry…I'm always trying to run away…anger is one of the many reactions I used to get away…" _

_The broad downright snowflakes were falling out of the sky and piling faster as Zelos removed his vest and placed it over her freezing shoulders as she grasped over it like a poor man seeing lots of money for the first time. Zelos looked ahead as they arrived at the hotel once more. "You're not the only one who's running away either…you're not the only one alone in this world either…" Sheena didn't answer as the two went inside and head for Sheena's room._

_"Zelos, thank you. Actually you're not alone in this word…"_

_"Sheena…"_

_"I care about you too. You might a careless, know-it-all pervert, but I know you're a good person at heart." Sheena managed to give a small smile as Zelos's usual happy face saddened now. Sheena was a bit taken back at this sudden expression._

_"Yeah…I guess so." Zelos mumbled to himself as if his very words are destined to consume him. Something hit Zelos at this point…she cared about him…Sheena actually cared about him._

_Sheena was not used to Zelos's awkward silence, and thought this conversation was way too remarkable to be suppressed. Zelos also felt the same way, but if he was the man in this place, he better next move. But before he could even spoke a single word, he collapsed onto Sheena as she dragged him to her bedroom._

* * *

"Mother…how come Father never comes and visits me?" Sheena looked at her ignorant child. So ignorant, but yet, so curious. Witnessing Kaiya like this, Sheena felt even more ignorance of her own duty as a Mother and left her own child with Collete. She was Kaiya's real mother, but she had no way of living with her every day. What an irresponsible Mother she is!

"Your father…he…" The words would not come out.

* * *

_Watching Zelos's still body, Sheena was in panic. She felt as if little in life is left for her but the very air she's breathing…no, even worst than that…it felt like breathing the air was even more dangerous than the very reason why. The doctor was gone, and she barely used her last lemon gel already. Collete and Lloyd were fast asleep by now, so she could not possibly go bother them._

_Sheena pulled out the last lemon gel she barely used just a while ago, the very liquid of the lemon gel was what provided the person with the medicine to injuries. In this case, Zelos had caught a bad cold plus with the lack of sleep to cheer her up, he was in a worst condition. Losing all hope left, something struck Sheena. Not only was the liquid of the lemon gel good, the lemon gel itself was good if changed into a liquid._

_"I won't forgive myself after this." The black-haired girl mumbled to herself before chewing half of the lemon gel in her mouth. This technique was only used for emergencies. It's called mouth-to-mouth transfer. Chewing faster, Sheena decided that it was best to use now as she leaned over his still body and pressed her mouth against his. _

_Sheena grinned meekly as she watched Zelos's body loosened up and he was breathing more evenly now. Her face was flushed at her actions just moments ago. If Zelos knew what she barely did for him, she could never imagine the deep satisfied expression on his face. The sly one, of course. Sheena, with the lack of sleep and deep concern for Zelos, suddenly fell unconscious right next to him._

_Zelos's eyes fluttered open as he stared around him. He could feel some bitterness in his mouth but at the same time, some sweetness on his lips. He rubbed his mantle, thinking hard what just happened between him and Sheena. He caught sight of her laying right next to him, as he touched her forehead. She caught a high fever as Zelos looked around for something to help. _

_The other half of the lemon gel was still next to Sheena's stuff as Zelos head straight towards it. All the liquid was gone and this lemon gel was as useless as yesterday's garbage. Zelos was about to leave the room when he heard Sheena called for him with all her breath._

_"Use it…chew the liquid out of it…" Zelos ran over and grabbed her hand. Sheena repeated her explanation once more. "Chew the liquid out of it…mouth-to-mouth technique…" Sheena closed her eyes and fainted. Zelos was a bit confused until he remembered the taste on his lips._

_Zelos started doing Sheena's method and bend over to placed his lips on her as he watched her head cooling down. Zelos wiped the sweat off his forehead as Sheena opened her eyes once more. "Sheena, you saved me a second ago…didn't you? You love me, right?"_

_Sheena, as stubborn as always, shook her head. "No…I don't love you."_

_"Yes you do!"_

_"No I don't!"_

_"If you don't, why did you save me? And don't tell me we're just friends!" Zelos gave Sheena a playful fake glare of his own; as Sheena knew she had already lost this argument with Zelos._

_Sheena knew she cannot admit this to him before or even enough courage now. But if tomorrow, anything was to happen…she would regret it forever. He would as well. "I…love…you…"_

_"I can't hear you."_

_Sheena raised her voice a bit. "I love you."_

_"I still can't hear you."_

_"I LOVE YOU! Are you satisfied now?" The words left Sheena's lips before she could retreat them. Zelos wrapped his arms around her body._

_"I know you do…because I love you too. You're the only girl in my life that's real. You're the only one that actually show me what you're made of." Sheena wrapped her arms around Zelos as well. What happened to her? Was it the fact that she loved him or the fact that he loved her? That night, Zelos didn't leave her room._

* * *

Sheena could feel the endless tears forming in her eyes as Kaiya looked up at her mother. Her mother never cried in front of her before, and she never expected to see it either. Auntie Collete wouldn't allow herself to cry either. Kaiya didn't understand why her mother was so emotional all of a sudden.

Before Sheena could think of anything else, she heard some footsteps behind her as she gasped to see Orochi staring down at her and Kaiya. Sheena immediately jumped up and stood silently in front of her childhood friend. "Orochi, what are you doing here?"

Orochi, who now completely ignored Sheena, was now staring at Kaiya instead. His eyes were filled with hurt as he returned his attention to Sheena. "These last nine years…every year…you rejected my offer…now I know why, you have a stray child."

Sheena was speechless as her face darkened as well as everything else she had left. "I…I…" Orochi didn't look a bit mad at her, but looked more upset at himself. He looked down at his own feet.

"I knew it…the girl…it's his child isn't it?" He asked, now his voice dangerous. Sheena desperately shook her head as tears started falling off her cheeks. Before she knew it, she was on her knees in front of Orochi.

"Orochi…the punishment for having a stray child is death…please take me to the Chief and Vice-Chief, but leave Kaiya alone." Orochi's eyes shot open once more. Sheena was still on her knees without any motion of getting up. It couldn't be...Sheena named her daughter Kaiya?

"Sheena…your daughter's name is Kaiya???" Sheena nodded weakly as Orochi took a few steps away from her. "Sheena…I'll meet you back at Mizuho, we can talk there."

* * *

_That morning, Sheena woke up a bit earlier than usual as she quickly realized what happened last night. Sheena's cheeks flushed at what she'd done as she quickly grabbed her clothes and put them on before Zelos woke up. Sheena barely finished wearing her clothes before Zelos woke up._

_"Sheena…may I talk to you?" He asked politely, ignoring the fact that his chest was bare right now and he should really get dressed. Sheena didn't answer as she started getting her hair ready. "If I was to die…"_

_Sheena had to interrupt. "No, you won't. You're strong, stronger than you could ever believe in yourself. Besides if you die, all your hunnies back home in Meltokio would go into bitter depression." Zelos laughed when Sheena said those words. Sometimes, he forgot that she could be fun if she wants to._

_"No, Sheena, you're strong. I'm not. If anything was to happen to me, I hope you will keep on living." Zelos knew his hunnies would usually commit suicide for him, but if Sheena would, he would never forgive himself. She was the only girl he truly cared about. The other girls were just a day or even a week, but Sheena was forever._

_"Like I would die for you anyways." Sheena answered him as she left the room. She knew that if anything was to happen to him, she would not be able to live. She would have gone to meet him, as soon as possible._

_"Sheena…" He was now side by side with her as he grabbed her hand without facing it directly. "Don't die."_

_"Zelos…promise me you won't die either."_

_"Of course not, my voluptuous hunny."_

* * *

Kaiya waited patiently in front of the mansion with a bell in her hands as she waited for someone to let her in. A servant soon answered the door and looked at her from top to bottom. Kaiya wasn't very rich looking with her clothes, but her hair was long and red and her gentle eyes were, without a doubt, like Sheena's. The servant called for someone else to greet this little girl.

A tall elegant-dressed man met Kaiya at the door. He was indeed handsome with his endless strands of red hair and a very nice mustache with the identical color to go with it. He didn't look too old, not much older than her mother at all. Kaiya took a deep breath and spoke first. "Mister, can you help me find my father?"

The man was a bit taken back at how cute the small girl looked. She looked so familiar…but whom? He gave her a welcoming smile. "How did you find me?"

Kaiya was an honest person, almost to a fault. "Mommy once told me the way to this place, so I guess you must be a good friend of hers. So could you help me find my father?" The man went through a mental list in his mind, wondering whom this friend could be until he caught sight of the bell in Kaiya's arms.

"What's your mother's name?" He asked politely as Kaiya shrugged at the thought. He could already guessed who her mom is especially with the golden bell in Kaiya's arms.

"Mommy never tell me her name, but she's very nice and beautiful and she could be very tough and hot-headed at times. She seems to be a really good friend of Auntie Collete, and she has black hair." When he heard "nice and beautiful", the list already went down and when he heard "tough and hot-headed", the list already reduced a lot. But not until "a good friend of Auntie Collete and black hair" was he sure who Kaiya's mom is.

"Where's you mom?" He continued with the questions. He was pretty sure who Kaiya's mom was but what if he was mistaken and regretted later on.

But this question seemed to be a big mistake as tears filled in Kaiya's eyes. "Mommy…is gone…" His eyes popped wide open in surprise as Kaiya told him what she saw.

* * *

_"Please kill me, Chief and Vice-Chief. I have broken a strict rule and the punishment is death."_ _The Chief shook his head, unwilling to kill his own granddaughter. The Vice Chief looked confused as well._

_"Please reconsider Sheena." Begged the Vice Chief as Sheena knelt as hotheaded as ever. Sheena knew she had broken a rule and if she's not punished, then all the other members of Mizuho would not follow the rules anymore. Two soldiers took Sheena to the forest nearby as the Chief's face turned pale._

_Meanwhile, Collete and Kaiya had followed Sheena and Orochi all the way to Mizuho and were now hiding behind some trees and watched Sheena kneeling in front of the soldier. Kaiya could not bear the thought any longer and ran over by her mother's side._

_"Mommy! Don't do anything you'll regret."_

_"Kaiya, I never regret anything. Please, go find this man. You know his address. Take this bell and tell him your name. Everything should be clear. Now go!" Sheena gave Kaiya a push as Kaiya ran away with her mother's precious bell. She could not stay and see her mother murdered in front of her own eyes._

_"Zelos...I guess I'm going to go before you do." Sheena mumbled to herself, ready for her last gasp of air before leaving everything behind. Everything...but him and Kaiya..._

* * *

"Your mother…is she dead?" The man tried to sound calm even though his breath was very uneasy and he was not thinking right anymore. She promised him she would not die...she lied.

"I don't know." The girl had been answering all of the man's question, but was still wondering who he is.

"One last question…what's your name?" This question, which should have been first turned out to be the last one. The curiosity in the child's mother had caused the man to completely forgotten about the child, herself, in front of him. He could still remember that day, the last day he ever saw her again.

* * *

_"What do you mean I can't see Sheena?" Zelos asked the soldiers guarding the way into the village of Mizuho. They would not let him enter the village._

_"She doesn't want to see anyone." The guards answered. Zelos was so angry, he could have killed both the guards to see Sheena, but luckily, Sheena came out to see him._

_"Zelos! You guys could go now, I'll talk to him for a few minutes." Sheena told them as the two retreated. Zelos hugged Sheena firmly before letting her speak again. "Zelos, I'm glad to see you one last time."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"After this, Mizuho would not allow anymore visitors into the village. I could never see you again." Sheena explained as Zelos refused to let go of her._

_"I would never let you go."_

_"Zelos…just remember one thing…that night in Flanoir…I will never regret what I did that night. If time goes back, I would have done the same thing. Don't hurt yourself any longer; find someone you could live with. Forget me, I forgive you. I have no regrets."_

* * *

"My name is Kaiya Fujibayashi Seles Wilder. Mommy told me to tell Daddy that when I meet him to tell him that Kaiya stand for forgiveness, Fujibayashi stand for herself, Seles stand for my aunt, and Wilder stand for my father. Mommy also told me that my names mean 'she forgave my father and have no regrets towards him or his sister'." The info that the man before her received gave him the deepest feelings in the world.

"Forgiveness…no regret…Kaiya, you're father is right in front of you. I have no regrets for you or your mother."

* * *

**Ending Notes: **Very sappy, and really…weird I think. Something told me to write this one-shot and I did. Now, a bit explaining to do. Sheena secretly leave Mizuho every two weeks to visit her stray child, and when she's caught, the punishment is death. If the ending is confusing, it just means that Kaiya was named after everything that stood in between Zelos and Sheena. The arguments, the regrets, the forgiveness, even Zelos's sister Seles was involved. Thanks for reading this really lame one-shot and please review. Love you all.

**__**


End file.
